Core Narrative 4
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #4 TITLE: '''"The rise of the Order" '''CORESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: "All in" LOGLINE: '''After the success of the Order in "From the Ashes" Braxton Singer, a commander in the order sets his goals on expanding and growing the resitance by recrtuiting charity and collecting another artifact and building more bases. '''SHORT STORY SINOPSYS Act 1: After the death of Gluttony and Lust the Order is feeling more positive than ever. Braxton gives his platoon a grandious motivational speech to his platoon and they all celebrate. Braxton's speech motivates the entire platoon and they decide that they want to keep the momentum of succes going by going on an adveture to find and recruit Charity to help them. Braxton talks to Opheues and gets permission to take his platoon on a mission to Avaritia to find Charity and to recruit more help. Act 2: The platoon travels by boat from Neutra to Avaritita traversing through Mar Bruto and the Infernum Canal fighting sea monsters like the Hydra and the Kraken. After finally making it to Avaritia the platoon is blown away by the giant collesums, the bustiling city and the amount of people they see completley englufed by the pursuit of money and wealth. They start recruituing by going to grimey, dank bars and trying to convince people to join them. They are succesfull in recruiting for a short period time and gain 300 new fighters for the order , just enough to fit on the boat. What they don't know is that a mole, Desmos, has been following the platoon the entire time and has been informing Greed. Greed sends out minions to capture and destroy the platoons ship. The day the Platoon is set to depart back to Neutra, Greed and his minions attack . Braxton get's enraged when he sees Greed and tries to fight him on on on. Fortunatley , Thu is able to save Baraxton from getting kille. Greed offers the platoon and Braxton a deal to work with him in exchange for all the money they could want. Strategeccally Braxton agrees but only to see where the money is stored. He then changes his mind and is imprisoned. Act 3:'' Thankfully, Charity is inspired by the Order and their valiant efforts and busts them out of the jail. He then finds a tortle, a huge sea turtle that transports the whole platoon back to Neutra. When the entire platoon with new recruits arrive at Neutra they are surpised by the fact that Braxton stole enough money to build another base and upgrade the platoons weaponry. '''Genre': Adventure, Fantasy PROTAGONIST Branxton Singer: '''a captain in the Order. He is in the transcendant group because of the personal vendetta he has against the sins. '''ANTAGONIST * Greed is the main villain. * Desmos: He is a greedy mole that works for Greed. He aligns himself with the platoon and backstabs them in order to get more power. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS WITH DESCRIPTIONS * Bernard: A goat from the land of Ira (wrath), He is a pet that braxton found in Ira on a deployment. Bernard is very tough and headbutts alot of people. * Thu: A badass Vietnamiese womanwho is super tough and helps Lead Braxton's platoon. * Jameson: a young member in Braxton'ss platoon. He is silly and cracks alot of jokes. He struggles with depression and tells Braxton who decides to take Jameson under his wing. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS * Neutra: The story begins in Neutra. Neutra is the main base for the Order. The Order chose Neutra because that is where the Holy War happend and the amount of disruption caused by the war has left an invisible barrier that doesnt allow for the sins or virtues to use their Godly powers. * Avaritia: Is the land controlled by Greed. There isn't much wildlife due to all the overdevelopment of land. It is a booming city with a vast marketplace, harbor and huge colloseum. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''Braxton's origin story is told and explained in this narrative. The audience takes a look into his past to understand the internal struggles that still plauge the general everyday. Jameson dies at the end of the series. Braxton and Jameson's relationship will be presented and explored deeply throughout the series. It will be a touching and devastating death for Braxton. It also explores new parts of the storyworld like the vast ocean of the world and the huge sea turtles. '''TARGET MARKET: '''Young Male and Females (main target audience) '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: MEDIUM: Web Series WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: There is alot of story world to unpack and alot of the world to explore. Addtionally, Braxton is not the biggest charachter in the series and exploring him adds deep and meanigfull information for the audience. A webseries is ideal for this beacse it can give a deeper look into the storyworld . PLATFORM: Youtube and Vimeo WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM:'' '' Youtube and Vimeo are free to use and have an extrmely large group of devoted viewers. It can be made on a lower budget than a blockbuster movie and can show more of the world than a comic book or podcast would be able to.